Conventionally, in a digital camera, a camera is rotated with an optical axis of a photographing lens as a center according to size, orientation, and the like of a subject to photograph a vertical screen position and a horizontal screen position accordingly.
However, when directing the photographing lens of the camera to a position close to a horizontal direction to take a photograph at an extremely low position, or in a so-called low angle photography, problems arise in that one needs to lie on the ground or to attach a 90 degrees conversion prism or a reflecting mirror to a finder.
In a digital camera in which a displaying display is arranged on a back surface of a camera main body, however, the user takes a photograph while visually recognizing an imaged image on the displaying display. Furthermore, in areas where the displaying display is difficult to visually recognize such as outdoors, it is typical to check the imaged image through the electronic view finder.
Patent document 1 discloses a digital camera including an electronic view finder that is rotatable about a rotation axis perpendicular to a variable angle monitor. The variable angle monitor of patent document 1 is attached to a camera main body by way of a hinge part, and is rotatable about a first rotation axis and a third rotation axis. The electronic view finder is attached so as to be rotatable about a second rotation axis to an end of the variable angle monitor.